idle_cooking_emperorfandomcom-20200215-history
Advanced Guide
Strategy After Defeating Hell: - So you've beaten hell congratulations, in light of these events I will present to you the advanced guide. Recommended Order for Fairies: # Light Fairy (Pupil Modifier) # Fire Fairy (Battle) Your third fairy token can diverge from two paths either you can, focus on increasing magic gain or unlock more different abilities. Mushroom Fairy (Magic Gain Route) or Dark Fairy (Training Boost) or Water Fairy (Research Boost) Magic Gain After a while, you will steadily save up magic in order buy more pet tokens and it is without a doubt that your fairy can now unlock a second ability from their third evolution. Recommended Second Abilities: * Magic Gain Boost (Will increase magic gain gained from bag, and magic boost the abilities of others) ** Not only will you have a higher percentage for your Battle Boosts and Pupil Boost, but also increase your production of magic, decreasing the time required to get a pet token which is worth 285,000. * Battle Boost '(Will increase the amount of points gained when challenging challengers depending on the magic gain) ** It is very useful and very much needed to gain an edge against other challengers, one of the reasons being that it is cost efficient and will very early overwhelm other challengers. * '''Pupil Boost '(Increases the Pupil Multiplier by a set percentage based on total magic) ** Very useful if you aim for quick speed runs and want to quickly get better stats, this route involves steadily stockpiling secrets, so if your not into that route it is recommended to avoid this as the percentage can be increased by magic boost too, if you happen to have Light fairy. Not Recommended Second Abilities: * '''Training Boost or Research Boost ** Because you can increase training speed or research speed using medals, and it would be a waste if you don't switch this ability with a much more useful one that cannot even be increased using medals such as those mentioned recommended abilities above. * Secrets for Eaten Dishes +1 ** Secrets are great and all, they are permanent and can be easily gained by battling challengers however, there is a certain limit and this limit can only be increased using medals. This ability will only help decrease the time to reach max secrets, so if you are in a route which involves quickly stockping secrets, this is your ability. * Combination ** It's a mediocre ability because this ability is at its peak highest performance when all 10 ingredients are unlocked but even then, it is downgraded with battle boost in the early game but only on par with battle boost at the very late game. This ability mainly focuses on increasing score when challenging challengers, which is sort of useful to give a slight edge in battle, but still not good enough.Re * Sell Speed ** You will ask why this is a bad ability it increases sell speed, because the effect is very minimal in fact using this to increase the amount of dishes sold is very useless. Despite those comments, if you are aiming to defeat the "Ultimate Chef", then this could be very well be one of the most needed boosts. Advanced players recommend to not choose this, because you can increase sell speed using research so why bother giving up an important second ability slot for such a minimal effect ability. Challenging Ultimate Chef Requirements: * Defeat Hell Description: * The ultimate chef is a special battle. You can fight him as many times as you want however, he will grow stronger after every defeat. In this battle you will need to use 13 dishes, one of each theme and 13 cooks and 26 best waiters. Unlike other battles, in this battle the winner is the one who sells the most dishes within the time limit. You will sell more dishes if the population and happiness of all your areas is higher. Other than that, everything counts, your stats, stats of your staff, theme research, quality and speed research of the dishes used. Points: * The main point is that It will involve selling dishes, the one with the most dishes sold in a certain time wins. * You will sell more dishes if the population and happiness of all your areas is higher. So buy buildings which increases population. * Everything counts in determining the winner, your stats, stats of your staff, theme research, quality and speed research of the dishes used. * Fighting the Ultimate Chef is unique, it does the involve the classic battle interface, but rather gets straight to the point offering no time limit. * You are allowed to challenge ultimate chef countless multiple times with no consequence. * Defeating the chef will offer you rewards and also increase the level of the ultimate chef. E.g: Ultimate Chef V1 is defeated, is replaced with Ultimate Chef V2. Rewards for defeating Ultimate Chef: * 1 Gold medal * 1 extra combination bonus * 0.1 Extra Taste Bonus * The bonuses are permanent, so they persist even after starting as a new pupil, these bonuses only apply to the dishes you used in battle. * This can be also be a hindrance, for instance you want to use a dish with 10 ingredients however, because you have a dish with a bonus of 10 extra taste and 10 extra combination bonus, you decide not to replace your dish with that and not even bother improving that dish. Reminder: Do not modify the recipe of your dishes, because once they are modified all the bonuses gained will be automatically erased, only do this if you feel like the bonuses gained are very minimal.